


Festa in maschera

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Una piccola festa fatta dai piloti prima dell'inizio di stagione, riuscirà Max a trovare Daniel?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 6





	Festa in maschera

Era emozionato, tra poco sarebbe ripreso il gran premio di Formula 1. Non vedeva l'ora, i mesi invernali erano sempre i più duri da sopportare, era una pausa, personalmente, troppo lunga, ma capiva che ce ne fosse bisogno per le innumerevoli cose da sbrigare. Poco male, si erano preparati al meglio, sarebbe stato pronto a diventare il numero uno. Stava appena concludendo gli allenamenti quando sente il bip del proprio cellulare. Lo afferra accennando un sorriso, era felice di sentire il suo ragazzo ma ancora di più era felice di sapere che si sarebbero visti,lui era arrivato in Australia prima di lui ma si erano messi d'accordo di vedersi appena anche il suo aereo fosse arrivato. Gli mancava da morire, apre il messaggio per rispondergli prima che posasse il cellulare.

DR- Ciao amore, ci sei?  
16.31

MV- Eccomi, ho appena finito di allenarmi, ho i muscoli a pezzi. Sei arrivato all'aereo-porto? Quando arrivi in albergo?  
16.32

DR- Appena arrivato, sei stato il mio primo pensiero... Scherzo... Sei il mio pensiero fisso hahaha  
16.33

DR- Appena finito di fare gli allenamenti? Allora un bel massaggio sarebbe ben accetto?  
16.34

MV- ...Sei veramente uno scemo, è logico io sia sempre nei tuoi pensieri. Dan, a che massaggi stai pensando?  
16.36

DR- Hahaha io pensavo solo a un bel massaggio rilassante, ma purtroppo non sarà possibile.  
16.37

MV- Che significa? Non passi in camera mia? Ma io voglio vederti, non vuoi vedermi?  
16.38

DR- Certo che voglio vederti, ma ho preso un altro hotel  
16.38

MV- Scusa?  
16.39

Lo vede digitare ma non voleva più aspettare i messaggi di lui, voleva potergli parlare velocemente, avvia la video-chiamata, aspettando che rispondesse, ma vede il cellulare venire attaccato. "Cosa? Ha rifiutato di vedermi?"

DR- Non essere arrabbiato, adesso ti spiego, domani sera c'è una festa in maschera, so che carnevale è passato ma dato che oggi ci riuniamo tutti i team hanno deciso di organizzare qualcosa prima che arrivi la settimana della corsa, vorrei che ci incontrassimo la, voglio vedere se riusciamo a riconoscerci. Sarà bello vedersi, così, dopo tanto, no?  
16.43

Legge il messaggio buttando il cellulare di lato, ok era un bel pensiero, anche divertente a dirla tutta, ma cavolo non si vedevano da un pezzo, aveva voglia di vederlo e lui tardava ancora di più la cosa. "Uffa..." Va a fare una dolce calda cercando di rilassare i muscoli e calmare la delusione, quando torna di sotto nota diversi messaggi da parte di Daniel.

DR- Amore?  
16.45

DR- Dai amore rispondi, per favore.  
16.48

DR- Amore, dai...  
16.52

Sospira andando di sopra ad asciugare i capelli e vestirsi, torna di sotto dopo diversi minuti prendendo il cellulare.

MV-Va bene amore, ho capito, è che speravo di vederti, ma mi basterà aspettare domani sera, giusto? Non mi darai ancora buca vero?  
16.57 

DR- No amore, io sono il primo a volerti vedere, non tenermi il muso, ci vediamo domani te lo assicuro, ti amo  
16.59

MV- Va bene, ti amo anche io  
16.59

Sospira osservando il cellulare, aveva programmato una giornata tutta per loro, adesso si ritrovava tutto solo, che cosa poteva fare? Prende il cellulare vedendo altri messaggi di Dan, aveva inviato l'indirizzo del locale dove andare per la festa. Conosceva il posto, almeno sapeva dove andare e a che ora andare la. Sospira avviando una chiamata, sperava davvero rispondesse.

"Pronto Max, che succede?"

"Ehy Charles, so che sei in zona, non dire di no sono informato e so che il tuo aereo è già atterrato da un pezzo, ti va di vederci? Dai mi annoio da morire."

Si sistema meglio nel letto stando poggiato con la testa sul torace di Seb, lo bacia dolcemente su di esso ascoltando le parole di Max "scusa ma non avevi detto che oggi non ci saresti stato per nessuno? Non hai detto che dovevi vedere Daniel?" Si solleva incrociando il sorriso di Sebastian, si avvicina a lui baciandolo con trasporto. Si sentiva sereno e appagato, erano arrivati presto così non avevano avuto bisogno di parlare con la loro scuderia, si erano chiusi in camera e avevano dimenticato il mondo esterno, almeno fino alla chiamata di Max.

Sospira "si, e avrei tanto voluto vederlo, credimi, ma lui ha in testa di vederci a quella festa e..." Sbuffa "senti, so che ti starai facendo scopare da Sebastian in tutte le pose del Kamasutra e ne starete inventando di nuove, ma prendila come un favore personale, finirai per non poterti nemmeno sedere se non esci di li." Incrocia le braccia.

Si era seduto addosso a Sebastian e alza gli occhi al cielo ridacchiando, Max sapeva essere davvero senza pudore. "Va bene, mi concedi dieci minuti per fare una doccia e ci vediamo... Dove vuoi che ci vediamo?" Si avvicina a Seb, baciandolo, muovendosi sul suo bacino sentendolo afferrargli i fianchi e aumentare l'attrito. 

"Charles, non ci provare, ti do cinque minuti, smonta da cavallo amico, lo so che sei nel mio stesso albergo, ti ho visto arrivare. Tra cinque minuti alla hall." Attacca il cellulare sbuffando, anche lui voleva essere in un letto con Daniel, invece avrebbe dovuto aspettare domani sera.

Sospira posando il cellulare intensificando il bacio con Sebastian lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di piacere sentendo l'erezione del compagno farsi nuovamente dura contro di se. "Mmmmh... Seb" chiude gli occhi sentendolo mentre invertiva le posizioni "no Seb non posso, Max mi farà a pezzi" si inarca stringendo il cuscino allargando maggiormente le gambe mentre lo sente affondare in se. Socchiude gli occhi vedendolo con quel sorriso bastardo sulle labbra prima di cominciare a muoversi, chiude nuovamente gli occhi sentendolo stringersi a lui, baciandolo, prima di lasciarsi andare a lui.

Guarda per l'ennesima volta il telefono, ok che doveva sistemarsi ma quanto tempo gli ci voleva allo specchio? Sospira stanco quando lo vede arrivare e sedersi accanto a lui, aveva ancora i capelli umidi di doccia. "Alla buon ora."

"Scusa tanto se mi avvisi cinque minuti prima e io non sono pronto, e poi non mi aspettavo di..."

"Uscire dal letto?" Accenna un ghigno vedendo la sua aria di sfida "ti ho fatto un favore, almeno ti riposi" lo guarda con un leggero ghigno.

Si sistema i capelli come può prima di guardarlo "onestamente non posso dire che quel genere di allenamento mi stanchi, anzi." Si appoggia allo schienale della poltrona guardandolo. "Come mai Dan ti ha dato buca?" Adesso era il suo turno di sorridere antipatico alla faccia del coetaneo.

"E fine della storia" aveva raccontato a Charles dei programmi che avevano fatto e di come lui, invece, avesse buttato tutto all'aria per questa cosa.

"Bhe, onestamente io la trovo una cosa carina, andrete li senza sapere chi siete, ma sono sicuro che vi riconoscerete."

"Certo, per te è facile, ma sai anche a me manca fisicamente, anche io la penserei così se avessi avuto la possibilità di trascorrere qualche ora tra le lenzuola." Sospira passandosi una mano tra i capelli "ok, so che è una cosa carina solo, mi manca, e mi rompe aspettare ancora tanto per vederlo." Si alza guardandolo "dai, andiamo a bere qualcosa e a fare una passeggiata."

Stava finendo il proprio frullato mentre passeggiavano in silenzio per il parco, arrivano ad una panchina e lo tira a sedere vedendolo ridere "che c'è?"

"Oh no niente, ma immagino tu oggi sia stanco quindi ok, stiamo seduti" ridacchia sentendosi dare una spallata e beve tranquillo il proprio frullato. "Allora, voi sarete alla festa? Tu e Seb intendo."

Guarda il laghetto dinanzi a se e accenna un sorriso scuotendo la testa "no, questo genere di cose non piacciono a Seb."

Si volta leggermente verso di lui guardandolo esasperato " E dai, non puoi non andare mai ad una festa perché a lui non va, dovete anche venirvi incontro."

Sorride "tu e Daniel avete un carattere simile, vi piacciono molte cose in comune. Seb è, invece, molto serio, mi sono innamorato di lui proprio per questo, se la cosa lo mette a disagio ok, non mi va di farlo."

"E' una cazzo di festa, sarà come una cena tra piloti solo che non mangeremo e ci saranno molte più persone" lo guarda serio prima di cominciare a ridere con lui. "Davvero Charles, dai vieni."

Lo guarda sospirando per poi prendere il cellulare inviando un messaggio a Sebastian.

CL- Amore, ti va di andare alla festa domani?  
18.07

Sapeva che Seb non era un tipo col cellulare alla mano quindo non sta ad aspettare la sua risposta immediata. "Io posso chiederglielo Max, ma se non gli va di venire non ci verrò nemmeno io, preferisco passare la serata con lui" fa spallucce.

Accenna un sorriso "dimentichi gli amici?"

"No Max,non li dimentico, ma abbiamo davvero poco tempo ancora prima che cominci il campionato, molte cose ci renderanno nervosi" abbassa appena la testa "voglio godermi questa pace con lui fino a che dura.

Fa spallucce "non abbatterti, le superate sempre" come mai ti sei innamorato?"

Arrossisce appena "ma non lo so onestamente, lo ammiravo già da tanto, poi a starci insieme, è davvero un tipo fantastico Max, mi piace. Dicono che cercheremo sempre un partner che ha quello che manca a noi, e io in lui amo il suo essere analitico, il suo essere serio. Affronta ogni situazione con quanta più calma possibile" lo vede sollevare una mano per controbattere. "Ok Max adesso però non dirmi esempi di F1, li siamo tutti nervosi." Finisce il frullato pensieroso "amo i suoi Max, il suo sorriso, la sua voce, io amo tutto di lui." Lo guarda curioso vedendolo prendere il proprio bicchiere analizzandolo. "Che fai?"

"No, non ci sono droghe e zucchero in eccesso, allora sei mieloso di tuo" ride sentendo il pugno per poi guardarlo "bhe, ti confiderò un segreto, anche io amo i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso, insomma, lui..." Lo vede sorridere e sorride a sua volta "ma se lo dici a qualcuno lo negherò fino alla morte." Ride con lui sentendo poi il bip del cellulare di lui "alla buon ora."

"Non ama stare attaccato ai cellulari, lo sai anche tu" prende il cellulare osservando il messaggio, era di Seb.

SV- Charles, onestamente non mi va, lo sai come la penso. Quando torni? Sei fuori da un bel po', volevo portarti al ristorante.  
19.25

CL- Scusa amore, adesso torno subito, mi piacerebbe il ristorante ma... Non possiamo cenare a casa?  
19.26

SV- Senti ne parliamo quando torni ok? Non metterci troppo  
19.26

CL- Ok, arrivo  
19.27

Sorride scuotendo la testa "proprio non lo sopporta usare più del dovuto" si alza distendendo i muscoli "coraggio andiamo."

"Ti reclama eh?" Sorride alzandosi per poi sospirare "dai Charles, convincilo..." Lo guarda speranzoso.

Aveva promesso a Max che avrebbe fatto il possibile per convincere il compagno ma non ne era così sicuro, Seb sapeva essere davvero testardo se voleva, apre la porta vedendo tutto buio, sta per accendere la luce quando sente qualcosa agganciarsi al polso e tirarlo dentro. Stava per urlare ma sente una mano premere sulla bocca per zittirlo.

"Fossi in te terrei la bocca chiusa" sorride accendendo la luce guardandolo.

Si volta di scatto sentendo il cuore perdere un battito, era vestito da poliziotto, un sexy sexissimo poliziotto. "Seb..." Si sente tirare notando che, quello che aveva al braccio, erano manette. Solleva la testa sorridendo sfilandogli gli occhiali "mio Dio, sei meraviglioso" azzera la distanza baciandolo con passione stringendosi a lui. "Ma cosa significa?"

Sorride "anche se non amo queste cose, bhe, io voglio poter fare qualcosa che faccia piacere anche a te, insomma, se a te va" lo guarda curioso.

Si stringe a lui baciandolo sulla guancia più volte "grazie grazie grazie" corre verso l'armadio afferrando dei vestiti.

"Charles? Hai già cosa vuoi mettere?" Lo guarda curioso avvicinandosi a lui.

Sorride "voglio che facciamo una sorta di coppia, ma non temere, nessuno dovrebbe davvero fare un collegamento" ridacchia "sono troppo felice" prende le varie cose guardandolo "io sarò un assassino, l'assassino Jeff killer"

Ridacchia "quanto sangue su quella maglietta" lo stringe a se.

Sorride "bhe, ho fatto a pezzi tutta la mia famiglia..."

"Oh, allora vai davvero punito" azzera la distanza baciandolo con passione.

Aveva appena finito di mettere il costume da dottore pazzo e si avvia alla festa, cerca tra le varie persone quella che potrebbe essere Daniel, ma niente... Cammina verso Seb e Charles accenando un sorriso. "Ehy, vestiti abbinati eh? Poliziotto e assassino" vede Sebastian voltarsi verso Charles e sorridere "che c'è? Qualcosa non va?"

Ridacchia "no, tranne che non dovrebbe accorgersene nessuno" lo vede ridacchiare "dottore pazzo eh? Bhe ti si addice."

Lo spinge divertito "ma ti prego, è solo un costume, io non sono mica un dottore." Ridono tutti e tre. "Avete visto Daniel?"

Tappa la bocca a Sebastian sorridendo a Max per poi scuotere la testa "lo devi trovare tu, non puoi avere aiuti." fa scivolare lentamente la mano dal volto di Seb alla spalla togliendola completamente quando vede gli occhi di Mattia e dei ragazzi su di loro. Certo stavano sorridendo ma Seb era un tipo riservato e poteva essere infastidito se si fossero accorti di qualcosa.

Osserva Charles distanziarsi e gli da una piccola spallata "non è importante, dai beviamo qualcosa, Max ti unisci?"

Scuote la testa sorridendo ai due "no grazie, cerco Dan" 'mi manca Dan, spero di trovarlo presto.' Supera diverse maschere, molte coprivano l'intera persona, ma non erano lui, ne era sicuro, i modi di fare, di muoversi, no non erano del suo Daniel. Va al piano di sopra ignorando tutti quelli che vi erano e si dirige in una stanza vuota, la festa era principalmente al piano di sotto, resta per un po' a guardare dalla finestra i vari invitati sul retro del locale. Si volta verso la porta per uscire quando vede un uomo calarsi a testa in giù mantenendosi con le gambe ad una sbarra appesa alla porta. "Signor spiderman, hai qualcosa da dirmi?" Lo vede scuotere la testa e si avvicina a lui, sente il cuore battere più forte, lui... Era lui. Una volta vicino abbassa la maschera fino a scoprire le sue labbra, solo le sue labbra e lo bacia. Sente il cuore battere talmente forte da fargli male, si separa per poi togliere la maschera all'uomo e risponde al suo meraviglioso sorriso. "Mi sei mancato, Daniel..."

Sorride al suo Max, anche lui gli era mancato da morire, scende cauto trovandosi faccia a faccia con lui e lo stringe a se con forza baciandolo con trasporto. "Anche tu mi sei mancato Max, non ce la facevo più, quando ti ho visto arrivare volevo correre da te, ma ho resistito e alla fine si, mi hai riconosciuto." Lo bacia ancora per poi chiudere la porta spingendolo più in disparte, comincia a scendere coi baci lungo al collo mentre la mano accarezzava la schiena del ragazzo scivolando sempre più giù.

Si stringe a lui ricambiando quei baci e quei tocchi con desiderio prima di farsi forza e spingerlo indietro. "No" lo guarda confuso e lo bacia ancora "a casa, ho un vestito adatto alla situazione." Lo vede sorridere prima di avviarsi con lui fuori dalla stanza per godersi la serata.

Arrivano alla camera di Max senza mai separarsi, continuando a baciarsi con foga, vede il ragazzo faticare a far scorrere la tessera e ci pensa lui. Appena entrano cerca di togliere i vestiti del ragazzo ma lo vede sorridere e sfuggirgli.

"No no, vado a mettere il vestito che ti dicevo, quello solo per te." Lo vede accomodarsi sul letto con un sorriso e si affretta in bagno per cambiarsi, si guarda allo specchio sospirando appena, sperava Daniel non lo avrebbe trovato ridicolo come ci si trovava lui, chissà perché gli era venuta un'dea simile. Scuote la testa sospirando 'ok, quel che è fatto è fatto, andiamo.' Apre la porta vedendolo sgranare gli occhi e mettersi più seduto ammirandolo attentamente a bocca aperta. "Daniel..."

Ok, quando aveva detto che avrebbe messo un vestito appropriato non credeva intendesse uno che lo stava per far venire solo alla vista, si alza avvicinandosi a lui, aveva indossato una specie di maschera da maghetta sexy, era un completino, molto mini, blu oltremare, la gonna copriva a malapena il necessario e idem per il toppino, aveva delle calze nere lunghe che arrivavano sotto alla gonna, portava degli stivaletti alti con tanto di tacco, delle ali alle spalle, del medesimo colore del vestito, e idem per il cappello e la bacchetta. "Sei stupendo..."

Si avvicina a lui con fare sicuro spingendolo poi a sedere sul letto vedendolo non perdere mai il contatto con i propri occhi, si siede a cavalcioni su di lui cominciando a carezzargli lentamente il volto con la punta dello scettro prima di azzerare le distanze, stava per baciarlo quando devia verso l'orecchio cominciando a mordicchaire il lobo sentendo la presa sui propri fianchi farsi più forte. "Sono la tua bambolina, Daniel."

Stringe gli occhi al suono della sua voce così vicino all'orecchio, sente la propria erezione premere prepotentemente contro la stoffa, Max era unico, sapeva inventarsene sempre una nuova. Lo stringe per i fianchi e lo porta a stendersi sul letto, lo sovrasta arrivando alle sue labbra catturandole in un bacio colmo di desiderio mentre la mano scivolava lentamente sotto al top saggiando la pelle bollente del compagno. "Tu mi farai impazzire..."

Lo guarda leccandosi le labbra "quello è il mio scopo."

Cerca di mantenere il controllo ma si faceva dura, più rudemente di quanto avrebbe voluto spinge una mano sotto la gonna di lui afferrando le mutandine, si era intimo femminile, tirandole giù fino ad abbassarle il necessario per masturbarlo.

Arrossisce sentendolo spingere la mano sotto la gonna, era ridicolo, non era certo una verginella, eppure lo sguardo di Dan era capace di metterlo in questo stato. Si morde il labbro inferiore per non lasciarsi sfuggire nessun gemito ma non aveva troppo successo.

Sorride vedendo l'effetto che aveva su di lui, almeno non era il solo ad impazzire. Afferra le mutandine sfilandole completamente mettendole nella tasca del proprio cappotto facendo arrossire maggiormente il ragazzo. Con una lentezza quasi estenuante comincia a sfilare le cose secondarie del costume, toglie le scarpe per prima, sfila il cappello poi approfittandosene per rubargli un bacio e solo poi scende verso le calze. "Ti amo, non immagini quanto" prende piano le calze, una per volta e le fa scivolare giù, lentamente, scoprendo man mano porzioni di pelle che baciava con delicatezza. Quando le sue gambe furono completamente nude si perde per qualche secondo in lente carezze ma profonde guardandolo negli occhi, con un dolce sorriso fa scivolare la mano tra le sue gambe allargandole, lo vede arrossire ma non esita, si china spingendosi con la testa sotto la sua gonna cominciando a torturarlo con baci, o leccandolo con la lingua. Scende a concentrarsi maggiormente sul suo ano sentendolo gemere di desiderio, ormai era al limite, lo doveva prendere o sarebbe venuto ancor prima di abbassarsi i box. Si solleva in ginocchio in mezzo alle sue gambe, obbligandolo a tenerle aperte per lui, mentre si scopre il necessario per averlo, gli afferra le gambe avvicinandosi a lui baciandolo spingendo dentro tutta la lunghezza di colpo.

Si inarca gemendo sulle sue labbra, voltando poi il capo di lato afferrando e tirando la maglietta che aveva messo nel cambiare vestito. "Daniel..." Respira velocemente dopo averlo sentito entrare dentro, era sempre una sensazione da capogiro quando lo riempiva, ma quando lo faceva così di colpo allora era anche più forte.

Lo massaggia lungo i fianchi, non lo aveva spogliato completamente, era stupendo vederlo a questo modo. Lo afferra per un braccio, vedendolo sorpreso, e se lo tira in braccio poggiandosi con la schiena contro la spalliera del letto, gli sorride sollevandogli la gonna, stringendogli con forza i glutei, aiutandolo a muoversi su di lui. "Bravo Max, così, sei fantastico" porta una mano dietro la sua testa attirandolo in un bacio passionale, spinge la lingua nella sua bocca sentendolo mugolare aumentando ancora di più la forza e la velocità delle spinte. Poggia la fronte alla sua accennando un sorriso, si sentiva completamente stordito dalla sensazione di affondare così tanto in lui. Lo vede reclinarsi leggermente all'indietro poggiando le mani sulle sue gambe lasciando cadere leggermente la testa a sua volta dietro e darsi ancora più spinta per muoversi su di lui. Solleva il toppino, lasciando a lui il compito di muoversi sul proprio corpo, e si spinge contro capezzoli cominciando a torturarli con la bocca e con le dita, sente i suoi gemiti farsi ancora più forti, e le spinte rallentare, era al limite. Sorride e con una mano afferra i suoi fianchi, aiutandolo nei movimenti, e con l'altra comincia a masturbarlo velocemente. Lo stringe contro di se quando lo vede venire e inverte le posizioni, gli allarga per bene le gambe e comincia ad assestare un paio di spinte, ben decise, con forza, il suo essere sensibile lo faceva agitare e gridare ancora di più. Non regge troppo più di lui prima di svuotarsi completamente in lui. "CAZZO QUANTO MI SEI MANCATO" si accascia dolcemente su di lui per riprendere fiato.

Respira con affanno sentendo appena il peso di lui addosso, gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli baciandolo più volte tra essi. "Anche tu Dan, non immagini quanto, davvero non lo immagini."

Sorride e piano esce da lui vedendolo sospirare appena, si stende accanto a lui lasciandosi cadere completamente prima di sentirselo stringere addosso. Lo avvolge con un braccio stringendolo a se, come aveva fatto a sopportare di non vederlo un giorno di più, si volta a guardarlo negli occhi, non avevano bisogno di parole, entrambi potevano capire i sentimenti l'uno dell'altro solo da un semplice sguardo.

Stava facendo colazione con Seb quando vede arrivare Max e Daniel, si siedono al loro tavolo tanto per scambiare qualche parola. "Buongiorno Max, sembri cadaverico."

Lo guarda accennando un falso sorriso "buongiorno anche a te Charles, allora il poliziotto ha punito il ladro?"

Osserva Seb, non sembrava arrabbiato o sconvolto, semplicemente sorrideva, si, era stata una notte di fuoco, sicuramente non avrebbe amato tanto essere ammanettato in altre circostanze, era stata dura sopportare i tocchi del compagno senza potersi stringere a lui o ricambiarli. Si riscuote appena vedendo i tre guardarlo divertiti.

"Dove eri andato amore?" Sorseggia la bevanda con calma.

Arrossisce appena scuotendo la testa "qui, sono qui Seb."

Sorride "non credo intendesse fisicamente dove sei."

"Grazie, Max, per aver spiegato il punto." Li vede ridere tutti e tre, adesso apertamente, scuote la testa guardando il suo compagno, non sapeva come sarebbe andato questo anno ma lui sperava che sarebbero rimasti così, che avrebbero ancora riso assieme, scuote la testa. "E a te Max? Come è andata la serata?" Si volta verso Daniel sentendolo parlare al posto di Max.

"Oh ragazzi, eccezionale, ma Max si sa, è sempre pieno di sorprese." Poggia una mano sulla tasca del cappotto dove aveva nascosto le mutandine di lui, la scorsa notte, vedendo che questa volta toccava a lui arrossire.


End file.
